1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for forming a sheet of material into a flower pot or flower pot cover.
2. Description of Related Art
An apparatus for making a flower pot or flower pot cover with controlled pleats is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,161. This particular apparatus comprises a male die, a female die and a pleat control assembly which includes an upper ring and a lower ring. The upper ring has a plurality of pairs of fingers and the lower ring has a plurality of fingers. With a sheet of material disposed between the two rings, the upper pairs of fingers and the lower fingers control the formation of pleats in the sheet of material as the two dies form the sheet of material into a flower pot or flower pot cover.
A flat-paneled flower pot or flower pot cover is made with the apparatus disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,609. This particular apparatus comprises a male die, a female die and a bracket. The bracket includes a plurality of legs which engage the upper surface of a sheet of material to control the sheet of material during the forming process. The female die has a plurality of pivotally mounted fingers which engage the lower surface of the sheet of material to start folds in the sheet of material in the proper locations.